1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection head, an apparatus for ejecting liquid droplet, and a method of producing a liquid droplet ejection head, and more particularly to a liquid droplet ejection head in which variation of the ejection amount of liquid droplets can be absorbed to enable stable ejection and printing of high quality, and which is simple and economical, an apparatus for ejecting liquid droplet, and a method of producing such a liquid droplet ejection head.
2. Related Art
An inkjet head comprising nozzles for ejecting an ink, pressure generating chambers communicating with the nozzles, and an ink supply path for supplying the ink to plural pressure generating chambers is used. In such an inkjet head, when the ejection amount of liquid droplets is largely varied as a whole, there arises a problem in that the ejection state immediately after the variation of the ejection amount of liquid droplets is disturbed by the inertia force (inertance) of the ink in the ink supply path. In order to prevent the problem from arising, a configuration is known in which a damper function is provided in a branch portion of an ink supply path.